


How You Mince My Heart, Oh Darling

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: How Many Ways Can I Make Them Fall In Love? [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, cheesy coffee shop meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Another Thorki Soulmates AU





	How You Mince My Heart, Oh Darling

“Hey babe, are you ready to go?” 

 

Loki looks up from his magazine to find a tall, golden glass of water staring at him expectantly, hand outstretched. 

 

_ Thor? _

 

He looks exceptionally good, Loki thinks as his eyes roam hungrily over the man he’s destined to love unconditionally. Thor’s blond hair is shorn close to his head and his eyes are as bright as his smile. His navy t-shirt clings to his arms seductively and Loki can’t wait to watch him leave because those jeans are to die for. 

 

“Of course!” Loki stands, grabs his coffee and follows Thor out of the cafe. 

 

After twenty years of searching for this lumbering oaf and this is how they meet? Loki has no idea what is going on, or how Thor knows him but the opportunity is too good to pass up. As they exit the building, Thor shocks him by wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him down the street. 

 

“Thank you for playing along like that.” Thor tells him quietly while glancing quickly behind them. “There was a crazy ex-girlfriend in there and I couldn’t let her see me out alone.”  

 

Wait. What. 

 

“What?!” Loki stops on the sidewalk and looks at Thor, rage pouring off of him. Thor’s gaze is a mix of humor and concern when he meets Loki’s. 

 

“I’m sorry if I misled you? Do we know each other?” Thor looks confused and Loki can’t help the way his heart beats a little faster. 

 

Loki huffs out a laugh at the question and reaches in to grab Thor’s phone out of his pocket. The blond throws his hands up in surprise but doesn’t say a word. 

 

“Not yet, but we’ll get there. Take me out on a date tomorrow night at 7:00. I’ll meet you here.” 

 

“Should I bring flowers?” 

 

“I would expect nothing less.” 

 

Thor grabs one of Loki’s hands and kisses his knuckles delicately, sending a shiver up Loki’s spine. Loki watches him walk away and rolls his eyes at the wink that Thor throws over his shoulder. 


End file.
